Animals
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: "Serahkan tubuhmu, pikiranmu, juga hatimu kepadaku. Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, milikku sepenuhnya. Maka sebagai gantinya, akan kuberikan mimpi buruk yang manis.. Zero." "Kau gila Kuran!" "My.. silahkan berlari sesukamu sayang. Tapi akan kupastikan setiap jalan yang ada hancur, menghilang.. kecuali jalan yang membimbingmu kembali padaku." KaZe. Yaoi. #Chap 8 Up!
1. Prey

**Title:** Animals

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Vampire Knight ataupun lirik lagu yang tercancum di ff ini

 **Rated:** M

 **Warning:** BL/Shonen-Ai/Homo/Gay/Yaoi, **OOC** , **Typo** (s), **non** -EYD, Violence, Non-Consensual, Rape, _**Dark**_ **!** Kaname

 **A/N** : Ff ini terinspirasi dari lagu Maroon 5 yang berjudul sama, dan disini Yuuki hanya manusia biasa dan Kaname tidak memilik perasaan apa-apa padanya. Yeay!

 **Ket:**

"KanaZero" ~ berbicara

'KanaZero' ~ batin/pikiran

/ _KanaZero_ / ~ flashback

 **/KanaZero/** ~ mimpi

' **KanaZero'** ~ Telepati

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 _Baby, I'm preying on you tonight_

 _Hunt you down eat you alive_

 _Just like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals.._

 _Maybe you think that you can hide_

 _I can smell your scent for miles_

 _Jusk like animals_

 _Animals_

 _Like animals_

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

 **/Sunyi. Kesunyian yang melingkupi malam itu tak seperti yang biasanya. Angin yang berhembus kian menambah suasana mencekam. Sinar pucat bulan purnama bagaikan lampu sorot dalam sebuah panggung drama. Menambah efek kelam di kediaman Kiryuu malam itu.**

" **A-ayah.. i-bu.."**

 **Seorang anak kecil terduduk tak berdaya memandang** _ **scene**_ **di depannya. Tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang tergelatak tanpa nyawa. Kulit pucat hampir membiru, menunjukkan banyaknya darah yang meninggalkan jasad kaku mereka.**

 **!**

 **Mata anak kecil yang ketakutan itu membulat ketika wanita cantik bersurai putih dengan mata merah terang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Kimono putih bercorak bunga sakura terkotori oleh darah, darah orang tuanya.**

" **Pergi! Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriakan bercampur tangisan pilu seorang Kiryuu muda yang malang tak mampu memadamkan dendam yang bersemayam di hati wanita cantik itu. Hiou Shizuka, bersumpah membalas pasangan Kiryuu yang telah membunuh kekasihnya. Tapi ternyata, membunuh mereka saja tak membuat puas dirinya. Hingga dengan bengis taring tajamnya mengoyak kasar kulit lembut seorang anak tidak berdosa dipangkuannya/**

Srett!

"Hahh..hahh.." Zero terlonjak dari tidurnya. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan, nafasnya memburu. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahinya serta membasahi punggungnya. Kedua tangan mengepal erat selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya.

"Itu hanya mimpi, kendalikan dirimu Zero." Dengan kasar Zero mengusap wajahnya. Meneguk cepat air di dalam gelas bening yang terletak diatas nakas kecil di samping _single-bed_ miliknya. Sekali lagi ia mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya. Mencoba melenyapkan gambaran mimpi buruk yang berputar seperti kaset rusak dalam pikirannya.

Tap

Zero melangkahkan kakikanya dengan agak kaku menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap-siap untuk memulai pekerjaannya sebagai _prefect_. Tanpa menyadari bahwa ada sepasang manik _crimson_ yang mengawasinya entah seberapa lama.

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

Kriiett

"AHHH IDOL- _SENPAI_!"

"KYAAA KAU SEKSI SEKALI WILD- _SENPAI_!"

"Ru-Ruka-chan!"

"KURAN- _SENPAI_ TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Zero merasa urat-urat kekesalannya berkedut kencang. _Damn_. Apa mereka tidak lelah begini setiap hari? Berteriak-teriak seperti monyet hutan yang kelaparan hanya karena melihat lintah-lintah sialan berbaris melewati mereka. Zero sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran siswa-siswi _Day Class_. Memang benar _Night Class_ memiliki pesona yang luar biasa, tapi tidak perlu berteriak bisakan?

Sulung Kiryuu kemudian melihat Yuuki yang hampir terjatuh akibat dorongan siswi-siswi _Day Class_ yang ingin lebih dekat dengan idola mereka. Tapi belum sempat menolong gadis mungil itu, Kaname sudah berada disana. Bersikap layaknya pangeran baik hati berkuda putih dari negeri _Happily Ever After_.

"A-ah! Terima kasih Kaname- _senpai_!" Yuuki membungkukkan tubuhnya sampai 90 derajat dengan warna merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Sukses membuat _fangirls_ di belakangnya murka, tapi tidak berani menyerang karena pangeran-pangeran mereka masih berada di sana. Zero hanya berdecak kesal dan makin memicingkan matanya. Ohh, andai saja pandangan bisa membunuh, mereka semua sudah belasan kali mengunjungi alam baka sore ini.

Kaname yang tersenyum serta mengelus pelan kepala Yuuki kemudian berjalan ke depan, dan berhenti sejenak di dekat Zero. Dengan senyum palsu dan nada sopan yang mencemooh Kaname menyapa pemuda _silverette_. "Selamat sore Kiryuu." Kiryuu Zero tentu saja membalas dengan dingin, "Hn, cepat enyah dari hadapanku Kuran- _senpai_." Tak menggubris tatapan menusuk yang dilayangkan sebagian besar murid _Night Class_. "Ahh, kasar seperti sekali. Apa kau baru saja mengalami mimpi buruk Kiryuu- _kun_?" Kaname mengatakannya dengan pelan, sehingga _Day Class_ tidak mendengarnya.

Deg deg deg

Zero merasa detak jantungnya menggila ketika potongan-potongan memori mimpi buruknya satu jam yang lalu kembali melintasi pikirannya. Susah payah ia berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Namun Kuran Kaname tak melewatkan bagaiman kedua tangan berlapis kulit pucat itu mengepal kuat, serta sirat ketakukan yang terpancar dari _orbs amethyst_ yang agak menggelap. Ahh.. tentu saja Kaname tak melewatkan itu semua.

Dengan langkah tenang ia berjalan melewati Zero menuju bangunan utama _Cross Academy_. Diikuti oleh _Night Class_ yang lain. Zero dengan sigap berbalik untuk mengusir _Day Class_ yang tersisa. Tidak menghiraukan Hanabusa yang memelototi punggungnya. Giginya berderit ketika otaknya mengulang kalimat Kaname yang dikatakan _pureblood_ itu sebelum menjauh.

/ _Semoga malammu menyenangkan Kiryuu._ /

 **~o0o_Just an adorable Zero-chan_o0o~**

Kaname duduk tenang dibangkunya ynag berada di pojok kiri belakang. Mata coklat kemerahan miliknya menatap tanpa minat penjelasan guru di depan sana. Merasa bosan, Kaname pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika melihat dua _prefect_ yang sedang beradu mulut.

Kaname menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia kemudian menyeringai tipis melihat Zero yang pergi menjauhi Yuuki. _Orbs_ nya berkilat senang melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman sulung Kiryuu. 'Sepertinya ada yang sedang _haus_ malam ini.'

.

.

.

Zero berjalan dengan agak tertatih menuju kandang Lily. Kuda putih anti-sosial itu menggeram pelan ketika melihat kondisi tuannya. Lidahnya menjilat kecil pipi Zero ketika pemuda pucat itu merebahkan dirinya dengan agak kasar di atas tumpukan jerami.

'Sial. Jangan lagi.'

Zero memegangi lehernya dengan mata terpejam. Tenggorokkannya terasa panas dan perih. Dadanya sesak dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, memompa darah lebih cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa lemas. Setetes air mata mengalir saat sekuat tenaga Zero menahan tubuhnya agar tidak berdiri dan berlari mencari mangsa.

Tidak. Zero tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu, apalagi mengalaminya. Ia sudah cukup tersiksa meminum darah Yuuki, meskipun gadis manis itu memberikannya dengan suka cita. Apalagi jika ia harus mengambil cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan paksa dari manusia polos yang tak mengetahu apa-apa.

Zero melengkungkan tubuhnya seperti janin yang berada di dalam rahim ibu mereka. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang mulai bergetar. Lily menyentuh ringan punggungnya, menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya pada Zero.

"Kau tidak akan berada dalam situasi ini jika menekan sedikit sikap keras kepalamu, Kiryuu."

Mata Zero langsung terbuka ketika telinganya mendengar suara _baritone_ yang menyapanya tadi sore. Dengan paksa mendudukkan tubuhnya dan mengacungkan Bloody Rose ke arah Kaname yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Setiap organ, sel-sel tubuhnya menjerit sakit. Namun, ego Zero tak ingin mengalah. Apalagi ketika manik coklat kemerahan itu memandang rendah kepadanya.

"Apa maumu Kuran?" susah payah Zero mengeluarkan suaranya. Genggamannya pada Bloody Rose makin erat ketika Kaname mendekatinya. Manik Zero melirik sekilas ke arah Lily yang tidak sadarkan diri. Darahnya makin mendidih.

" _Now, now_. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti itu jika jadi kau." Setiap langkah yang diambil Kaname membuat Zero makin frustasi. "Pergi Kuran!" si perak hampir saja menjerit. Ia hampir tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang ini, dan kehadiran _vampire pureblood_ di depannya sama sekali tidak membantu.

'Sakit. Sesak. Haus. Sakit. Darah. Butuh da-'

Zero menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Ia harus fokus. Fokus! Kaname yang melihat hal ini tentu tidak tinggal diam. Dengan kekuatan telekinetik miliknya, Bloody Rose terlepas dari tangan Zero –terlempar ke sembarang arah di kandang Lily.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengse-!"

 **PLAK**

Suara tamparan menggema di kandang kayu itu. Rasa panas dan perih menjalar di pipi Zero. Cetakan tangan terlihat jelas di kulit pucat itu. Zero memandang tidak percaya pada Kaname. "K-Kau!"

Bruk

Grip

Tanpa menahan kekuatannya menghempaskan tubuh Zero ke dinding kayu yang berada di seberang mereka, kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu Zero hingga mengeluarkan suara retakan kecil.

"Aarghh" sekuat mungkin Zero menahan teriakannya. "Jaga mulutmu _D_." dengan halus tangan kanan Kaname mengelus pipi lembut milik pemuda cantik yang tengah kesakitan di hadapannya. "Ahh, tapi aku akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan sebutan kurang ajarmu untukku jika kau meminta maaf dengan baik."

 _Spat_

Zero meludah tepat diwajah Kaname dan memandang pria itu tajam. Sang _pureblood_ membersihkan saliva di wajahnya dengan kekuatan miliknya. Kemudian melepaskan aura miliknya. Membuat _ex-human_ di depannya semakin menderita.

" _Very well then_ , jika itu yang kau mau."

Belum sempat Kaname melanjutkan aksinya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yuuki yang memanggil Zero.

"Zero? Dimana kau?" suara langkah kaki Yuuki semakin dekat dengan kandang Lily. Hal itu membuat Zero khawatir. Bagaimana jika Yuuki memergokinya dan Kaname dalam posisi seperti ini? Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Tapi sebelum pikirannya melayang lebih jauh, tiba-tiba kegelapan menguasai dirinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Hai readers! :3 #sembunyi dibalik tembok

Tolong jangan cakar saya karena setengah bulan ga muncul tiba2 publish ff baru hahaha TwT #nangis sambil ketawa

Oke-oke, Silver Wolf ch 9, Bos Sialan ch 4 lagi dalam proses pengerjaan kok. Saya juga punya oneshot pendek dg pair KaZe dan IchiZe buat Kumpulan Cerita. Umm, dan lagi galau mau bikin ff dengan Zero sebagai female, aka cross-gender.

Btw yg ini mau lanjut ga? Pasti mau kan ya? Soalnya ratednya M dan saya ngasih warning Rape diatas jd psti ada adegan nganu :V HOHOHO #dihajar

Zero: Author absurd ini bilang supaya kalian, para readers tersayangnya memberikan review, fav, dan follow, kalau gk, dia gk bakal update ff yang lain *muka datar*

Author: *bisik2* psst, Zero- _chan_ jgn bilang gitu, ntar author dibunuh!

Zero: *pergi ninggalin lokasi pengetikan(?)*

Author: *kabur*


	2. Predator

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sreett

 _President Moon Dorm_ kembali ke kamarnya dengan membawa sang _hunter_ yang pingsan hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Terima kasih kepada _pure blood_ miliknya.

Kaname menatap remaja yang lebih muda darinya. Surai perak yang lurus dan lembut, kulit pucat yang tertimpa sinar rembulan, alis serta garis mata yang terukir sempurna, hidung bangir juga bibir semerah kelopak mawar. Persis seperti _snow white_. Hanya saja rambutnya berwarna _silver_ dan lebih menawan.

Sang pangeran menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering. Matanya kemudian bergulir, terfokus pada leher jenjang terbungkus kulit lembut. Bisa ia rasakan aliran darah yang ada di sana. Darah sang _hunter_ murni. Darah keturunan terakhir klan Kiryuu.

Tangan pemuda ber _obs wine_ menyisir dan membelai pelan surai _silverette_. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Zero, menghirup aroma manis vanilla-lavender khas pemiliknya juga darah kental segar.

 _Gulp_

Kaname meneguk ludah kasar. Tenggorokkannya terasa kering dan panas. Pemuda ini benar-benar mampu membuat _inner beast_ miliknya bergejolak.

" _My_... Kiryuu Zero. Setelah bertahun-tahun kau tetap bisa membuatku gila seperti ini. Meskipun hanya terdiam tak sadarkan diri, kau telah mampu membuatku menahan nafsu sekeras ini."

Kaname berucap pelan. Matanya yang tajam terus mengawasi mangsanya. Meskipun ia tahu untuk sekarang Zero tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, namun Kaname tak ingin lengah. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mangsa yang telah diincarnya selama bertahun-tahun pergi begitu saja. Ia kemudian menyeringai keji dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya di surai Zero. Membuat kepala tertutup rambut perak itu sedikit terangkat. Zero meringis kecil dalam tidurnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku, sayang."

Kaname menggeram. Maniknya yang berubah warna menjadi _crimson_ melirik bulan yang hampir penuh di langit malam. Ya, langit malam yang terasa lebih tenang -sunyi tanpa kehadiran bintang-bintang kecil yang menghiasinya.

"Sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi. Kau akan jadi milikku." Ia mengecup kecil leher Zero.

"Hmm, _mine_."

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

Setelah memastikan Zero tidak akan sadar sebelum ia kembali, Kaname pun meninggalkan kamarnya dan memilih berjalan-jalan sekaligus patroli di sekitar _Moon Dorm_.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sunyi. Entah mengapa malam ini lebih sunyi daripada biasanya. Bukankah para _Night Class_ telah kembali ke _Moon_ _Dorm_ sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu? Tapi mengapa keadaan begitu sunyi?

" _Baby I'm preying on you tonight_ ~"

Kaname bersenandung kecil sambil terus berjalan di lorong-lorong wilayah kekuasaannya di _Cross Academy._ Hmm suara bariton miliknya merdu sekali.

" _Hunt you down eat you alive_ ~"

Wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Indah sekali.

" _Just like animals_ ~"

Senyum indah itu semakin melebar.

" _Animals_ ~"

Matanya yang menatap bulan memicing senang.

" _Like animals_ ~ _mals_ ~"

Kemudian terdengar tawa hambar penuh obsesi yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

 _Baby I'm animal_

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

 _Beberapa tahun yang lalu.._

Kaname muda yang berperawakan seperti remaja 14 tahunan itu berjalan tenang menyusuri hutan. Setelah menyelesaikan bermacam-macam kegiatannya sebagai pangeran, Kaname langsung pergi ke hutan ini.

Hutan perbatasan. Hutan yang telah ada sekitar ratusan tahun bahkan ribuan tahun yang lalu. Seperti namanya, hutan ini membatasi wilayah vampir dan _hunter_. Sudah sejak lama hutan ini dijadikan wilayah netral. Vampir dan para pemburu dilarang keras mengangkat senjata di hutan ini. Hal itu juga disetujui atau terpaksa disetujui oleh generasi-generasi vampir dan _hunter_ yang berikutnya sekaligus petinggi-petinggi mereka. Karena seperti kutukan, siapa saja yang membuat kericuhan di hutan perbatasan akan mendapat kesialan. Entah itu kesialan ringan bahkan sampai kematian.

Itulah sebabnya Kaname cukup sering dan senang pergi ke hutan ini. Suasananya damai dan tenang karena banyak yang takut untuk pergi ke sini. Ya, kecuali Kuran Kaname salah satunya.

Ia biasanya masuk ke sini untuk membaca buku ataupun hanya untuk bermalas-malasan. Menjurus ketiduran.

Saat sedang asik-asiknya membaca novel barunya, telinga Kaname muda yang tajam mendengar suara ranting patah dari arah semak-semak cukup tinggi yang berada sekitar 10 meter di hadapannya. Kaname kembali acuh. Mungkin binatang yang tidak sengaja menginjak ranting pohon, pikirnya. Ia kembali membaca, namun konsentrasinya kembali pecah saat mendengar suara tawa yang imut.

"Manusia? Vampirkah?" Kaname mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Karena jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan manusia/vampir lain di hutan ini. Apalagi dari suara tawa itu mengindikasikan bahwa sang pemilik suara masihlah anak-anak.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, Kaname perlahan namun cepat mendatangi asal suara. Ia dengan hati-hati menyembunyikan diri dan mengintip dari balik semak-semak yang masih terapit pohon-pohon besar.

Matanya sedikit melebar ketika melihat sosok anak laki-laki manis yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun. Tubuhnya berbalut kaos putih dengan jaket berwarna _baby blue_ bergambar bebek lucu di setiap kantung jaket yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan. Memakai celana jean longgar selutut dan sepatu biru bergaris putih.

Surai anak itu sewarna perak terang. Matanya bulat dan besar seindah batu _amethyst_ murni dengan tatapan polos khas anak-anak. Hidung dan bibirnya mungil. Pipinya yang gembul sedikit tertutupi semburat _pink_. Giginya putih dan rapi.

Kaname terpana. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang manusia secantik dan seindah anak di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar manik sewarna wine terus mengawasi gerak-gerik anak itu. Tangan mungilnya yang memberi sebuah wortel kepada seekor kelinci putih -yang berkalung gelang- perak terlihat nyaman sekali untuk di genggam.

Pipi Kaname bersemu ketika telinganya kembali mendengar suara tawa yang manis itu.

"Hmm.. sayang sekali Zero harus kembali. Zero sudah cukup lama bermain dengan tuan kelinci, nanti Zero dicariin mama." Terlihat anak yang sepertinya bernama Zero itu memajukan bibir merah mungilnya. Kaname memandang gemas.

"Tapi tenang saja. Nanti Zero kembali lagi kok buat nemenin tuan kelinci. Zero kan udah ngasih gelang Zero buat tuan kelinci. Jadi artinya kita teman." Dengan itu Zero kecil beranjak pergi.

Kaname yang sejak tadi bersembunyi kemudian bergerak cepat mengawasi Zero, memastikan anak manis itu keluar dengan selamat dari hutan. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat tadi. Mendekati kelinci putih yang ternyata masih berdiam di tempat. Sibuk memakan wortel.

Kaname mengangkat kelinci itu dengan hati-hati. Matanya menilik gelang perak yang dijadikan kalung di leher kelinci. Ia melihat tulisan bersambung yang indah di sekitar gelang.

 _Kiryuu Zero_

"Hmm, hunter." Kaname bergumam sambil mengelus pelan tubuh kelinci yang menyamankan dirinya di tangan sang pangeran. Si _brunette_ menatap sayang kelinci itu.

"Milikku."

 _Kiryuu Zero adalah milikku._

Dan itulah awal mula Kuran Kaname bertemu Kiryuu Zero. Sang calon raja vampir terhebat dan terkuat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seorang anak manusia yang menjadi musuh alaminya.

 _Hunter_

Bukan hanya _hunter_ biasa melainkan keturunan klan Kiryuu yang hebat. Membuat Kaname muda berpikir keras bagaimana cara untuk memiliki Zero. Bagaimana agar hanya ia yang memiliki Zero. Bagaimana agar Zero hanya membutuhkan dirinya seorang.

Kejadian di hutan itu adalah awal segalanya. Awal dari segala macam obsesi sang pangeran untuk pemburu manis miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Tolong kasih tanggapannya pembaca sekalian :3!

Wkwkwk, baru berapa hari bilang hiatus.. ehh ide tiba2 muncul td siang sialan bgt

Dan jujur nih ya, ini ff yang plotnya paling jelas diantara ff multichap author, jd mungkin ini yang bakal selesai duluan.. mungkin :u /ditabok


	3. Blue Moon: The Ruler of Night

**0o...o0**

 _So what you trying to do to me?_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we get along when I'm inside you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero membuka mata, mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing. Ia kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menyender di kepala ranjang. Pandangannya kembali fokus. Ia lihat ruangan yang sekarang ia tempati. Keningnya mengkerut.

 _Aneh_

Ini bukan kamarnya. Kasur yang ia duduki sekarang juga jelas bukan miliknya. Terasa terlalu lembut, terlalu empuk, terlalu... luas.

'Tenang. Tenang. Jangan panik.'

Zero mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Merasa mendingan, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit memicingkan mata karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, hanya bercahayakan sinar rembulan. Entah ia harus bersyukur, karena dirinya yang merupakan vampir, melihat dalam keadaan begini bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Kasur besar, nakas yang terhias lampu tidur mewah, lemari besar, cermin seukuran tubuh, kursi hangat, meja bundar kecil, karpet berbahan wol yang terlihat nyaman sekali, perapian.. umm jendela besar yang terbuka.

 _Sial!_

Sekarang ia tahu sedang berada di mana. Karena dulu ia pernah ke sini -secara terpaksa. Kamar paling megah dan mewah yang ada di _Moon Dorm_. Kamar yang ditempati penerus Kuran. Calon raja vampir.

Kuran Kaname

'Oke Zero. Sekarang angkat kakimu dan keluar secepat mungkin dari sini.'

Saat Zero ancang-ancang keluar dari selimut hangat, tiba-tiba ada bunyi sepatu dan aura familiar yang mendekat.

"Sungguh tidak sopan. Bukankah seharusnya kau berpamitan dulu sebelum pergi, hm Kiryuu- _kun_?"

Kaname mendekati Zero yang semakin beringsut ke ujung kasur. Manik _crimson_ nya terlihat menyala di kamar yang minim cahaya. Persis seperti predator yang mengintai mangsanya. Tenang namun berbahaya. Salah sedikit saja bergerak, dan nyawa akan jadi taruhannya.

Zero merasa keringat dingin mulai membasahi punggung serta tangannya. Bulu kuduknya meremang. Bukan sekali dua kali ia terjebak di posisi seperti ini bersama Kuran. Hubungannya dengan sang _pureblood_ sangatlah mendukung untuk keduanya terlibat dalam aksi 'memburu dan diburu'. Namun kali ini berbeda. Ada yang tidak beres. Insting _hunter_ nya berkata akan ada hal yang tidak terduga-duga terjadi. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai kecil dibibir sang Kuran. Sesuatu hal yang tidak akan ia sukai akan terjadi.

Dan asal kalian tahu saja, Zero merupakan lelaki yang hidup dengan instingnya. Oleh sebab itu, kali ini saja ia akan menurunkan egonya sedikit dan keluar dari sini. Yeah, keluar dan menyelamatkan diri. Lagipula bersikeras ingin melawan pun senjatanya tidak ada.

Kaname semakin mendekati Zero. Matanya berkilat dengan humor ketika melihat pergerakan Zero. Merasa terhibur karena Zero yang terlihat sedang terpojok dan mencoba kabur.

'Hmm pilihan yang tepat sayang. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa kabur kali ini.'

Kaname tertawa kecil atas pikirannya. Membuat Zero berjengit. Tanpa membuang waktu, pemuda perak segera melesat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Mencoba melompat dari sana. Tentu saja seperti dugaan, Kaname juga tidak kalah cepat. Ia dengan sengaja mengunci pergerakan Zero yang menghadap jendela dari belakang. Secara refleks Zero berusaha menyikut perut Kaname. Tapi sang pangeran memegang kedua tangan Zero dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan lain memeluk perut si _prefect_.

"Sshh, tidak menjawab orang yang dengan sopan bertanya padamu itu merupakan hal yang buruk." Kaname berbisik di telinga kiri Zero.

Zero Kiryuu memberontak dalam kungkungan Kaname. Tapi Kaname tidaklah bergerak. Cengkramannya kuat sekali.

" _Don't you dare do anything funny_ Kuran!"

Zero mendesis. Memberitahu Kaname bahwa ia tidak akan tunduk semudah itu. Kaname terkekeh gelap.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Kiryuu- _kun_. _Maa_ , setidaknya belum."

Zero memandang benci Kaname, yang hanya dibalas Kaname dengan senyum _gentle_ nya. Mencemooh si sulung Kiryuu.

Tangan kanan si _brunette_ kemudian mengapit rahang Zero, memaksa si pemuda agar menatap bulan penuh penuh di atasnya.

"Lihatlah sayang.." Kaname berbisik dengan suaranya yang serak dan dalam. Zero merinding dan mendelik tidak suka. Siapa yang dipanggilnya sayang?! Yang ditatap hanya acuh.

Kaname mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Zero. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma si _silverette_. Aroma yang tidak akan pernah bosan ia cium.

"Lihatlah bulan yang indah itu." Kaname mengecup-ngecup kecil kulit leher Zero. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat resah. Ia bingung setengah mati akan tingkah Kaname yang terlampau aneh.

Apa akhirnya sang pangeran kehilangan akalnya?

"Kuran.." Kiryuu menggeram.

"Shh tenang sayang. Sebentar lagi kau akan menyaksikan pemandangan yang hanya ada sekali setiap seribu tahun."

Kaname menyeringai. Zero menahan nafasnya.

" _Blue Moon_."

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

/ _"_ Blue Moon _?" Kaname kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun bertanya pada ayahnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah buku cerita pada sang ayah._

 _"Otou-sama,_ Blue Moon _itu apa?" Kaname kecil menunjuk kosa kata di buku cerita itu yang terdengar asing di telinganya._

 _Kuran Haruka. Sang raja vampir terkekeh melihat raut wajah anak laki-lakinya yang di penuhi rasa penasaran. "Hmm,_ Blue Moon _ya?"_

 _"Humm! Humm!"_

 _Kaname mengangguk antusias. Ia penasaran sekali. Haruka mengusak rambut anaknya gemas._

 _"_ Blue Moon _itu.."_ /

 _Dilain waktu dan tempat.._

Seorang wanita cantik bersurai _ebony_ duduk di kursi kayu kecil di samping ranjang _queen size_. Di sana dua orang anak yang masing-masing berusia 7 tahun tengah berbaring. Mereka memakai piyama bermodel sama, hanya beda warna saja. Wajah mereka pun sangat mirip. Namun jika dilihat lebih saksama kalian akan melihat sedikit perbedaan warna pada rambut dan mata dua orang anak kembar itu. Yang satu bersurai _silver_ terang dengan _orbs amethyst_ pekat, yang satunya lagi bersurai lebih gelap dengan manik ungu yang didominasi merah terang. Ya, mereka adalah Zero dan Ichiru. Sang kembar identik Kiryuu.

" _Kaa-san_! Ayo bercerita!" si sulung memprovokasi. "Iya, kalau _kaa-san_ tidak bercerita kami tidak mau tidur!" yang adik ikut-ikut menimpali.

Wanita cantik yang dipanggil mereka _'kaa-san'_ itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dasar. Anak-anaknya ini memang kompak sekali. Apalagi masalah seperti ini. Hahh..

"Baiklah-baiklah. Para laki-laki _kaa-san_ yang manis ini ternyata sekarang pandai mengancam. Siapa yang mengajari kalian humm?"

Si kembar saling bertatapan dan nyengir kuda, sebelum menjawab bersama-sama "Yagari- _sensei_!"

Kiryuu Satsuki menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya ia harus bicara pada lelaki bersurai biru yang tampan tapi dingin itu. Agar untuk tidak mengajari anaknya hal yang 'ekstrim' sebelum mereka cukup umur.

"Oke, kalian ingin _kaa-san_ bercerita apa?" Dengan lembut wanita itu bertanya.

"Umm apa ya? Ichi, kau ingin cerita apa?" Zero memasang ekspresi bingung yang imut sekali. Alisnya mengkerut dan bibirnya mengerucut. Satu tangannya memegang dagunya yang mungil. Memasang pose berpikir.

"Apa ya~? Ichi juga bingung Zero- _nii_." Sang adik mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu. Membuat si kakak menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

" _Mou_ ~"

Satsuki berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. Anak-anaknya ini memang sangat manis sekali!

'Kyaaaa _kawaiii_! _Nggak kuku deh_!'

=.=a

"Haha, kalau begitu ibu saja yang menentukan ya?" Yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari kedua anaknya.

"Ehem, Pada zaman dahulu kala ada sebuah negri yang kacau-balau -"

"Ehh? Kenapa kacau? Bukankah biasanya negrinya bahagia?" Ichiru menyela cerita sang ibu. Satsuki mencubit gemas pipi anak bungsunya. "Makanya dengarkan dulu cerita _kaa-san_ sampai selesai Ichi- _kun_!"

"Hehe, oke-oke."

Hah dasar anak-anak!

"Negri itu kacau-balau karena diperintah oleh seorang raja yang jahat. Ia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan tidak memperdulikan rakyatnya."

"Ugh, Zero tidak suka raja itu! Mengapa dia yang harus jadi raja sih?!" Zero protes. Ichiru manggut-manggut setuju.

Satsuki membelai kepala anak sulungnya. "Ia menjadi raja karena merupakan orang terkaya di negri itu. Semua orang di negri takut dan tidak bisa membantahnya karena tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah. Setiap bulan mereka harus membayar upeti, kalau tidak mereka akan disakiti."

Satsuki melihat ekspresi anak-anaknya yang serius sekali. Bisa ia dengarkan mereka menggerutu pelan.

"Belasan tahun para rakyat negri itu hidup dalam kesengsaraan. Sudah banyak orang berani yang mencoba menentang sang raja, tetapi mereka berakhir di hukum pancung."

Zero dan Ichiru bergidik dan membulatkan mata mereka. Kejam sekali!

"Para rakyat sudah putus asa dan menyerah pada nasib mereka yang malang. Namun, masih ada satu orang yang tidak menyerah. Ia akan menghentikan kegilaan sang raja. Ia telah bersumpah kepada almarhum ayahnya agar membebaskan rakyat negrinya dari kesengsaraan. Namanya adalah Kaname. Seorang pemuda tampan yang gagah dan bijaksana. Ia pemuda cerdas yang baik. Rambutnya berwarna coklat tua. Ikal sebatas leher. Matanya berwarna merah hati dan kulitnya kuning langsat. Tubuhnya tegap dan tinggi."

Pipi Zero bersemu membayangkan orang yang bernama Kaname ini. Sepertinya ia laki-laki yang sangat sangat tampan. Seperti pangeran.

"Zero tau! Pasti Kaname adalah pangeran penyelamat."

Satsuki terkikik. "Yaa bisa dibilang begitu."

"Kaname telah berupaya segala cara yang ia bisa untuk menghentikan sang raja tanpa kekerasan. Seperti bernegosiasi. Tapi sayangnya, belum sempat bertemu raja ia sudah ditendang para pengawal istana."

Zero mendecih. Kenapa mereka menendang Kaname yang baik dan tampan itu? Pasti sakit!

Ugh, bukan menendang dalam arti sesungguhnya Zero!

"Tapi tentu saja Kaname tidak menyerah dengan mudah. Ia pernah mendengar suatu legenda dari ayahnya. Legenda yang bernama _Blue Moon_."

Ichiru memiringkan kepalanya. " _Blue Moon_?"

"Ya, _Blue Moon. Blue Moon_ adalah bulan purnama yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seribu tahun."

Ichiru ternganga. "Lama sekali." Satsuki kembali tertawa. "Umm, lama sekali."

"Dan karena kemunculannya begitu lama, bulan purnama itu sangat spesial. Seperti namanya, bulan itu berwarna biru pucat. Bukan hanya warnanya saja yang tidak biasa. Katanya pada malam terjadinya _Blue Moon_ kekuatan sihir dan energi alam akan berkumpul di satu titik, yaitu pada bulan. Dan jika kita mengharapkan sesuatu, kita cukup berkata pada _Blue Moon_ maka harapan kita akan terkabul."

Si kembar terkagum-kagum. Zero angkat suara "Bulannya hebat sekali."

"Tapii, pada saat _Blue Moon_ muncul para makhluk di muka bumi akan merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa sehingga mereka tertidur lelap, saaangat lelap."

Zero kembali protes. "Uuh, tidak ada yang bisa minta harapan pada bulannya. Percuma saja."

" _Yup_ , tidak ada yang bisa meminta harapan pada _Blue Moon_ karena tertidur. Kecuali sang penguasa malam. Kaname menunggu _Blue Moon_ muncul. Dan jika sesuai perhitungannya maka tidak lama lagi hal itu akan terjadi. Dan benar, tidak lama kemudian ada sebuah yang malam lebih tenang dan sunyi dari biasanya. Tidak ada bintang yang menghiasi langit. Hanya ada bulan sempurna yang menyinari malam dengan sinar biru pucatnya. Semua orang tertidur. Kecuali Kaname yang mati-matian menahan kantuk. Keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan rakyat negrinya lebih besar dan kuat dari apapun. Ia dengan yakin menatap _Blue Moon_ dan dengan lantang berucap "Aku ingin kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan negri ini. Membebaskan negri ini dari raja tiran yang sama sekali tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin. _Blue Moon_ , tolong aku!" _Blue Moon_ kemudian menjawab "Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu dengan satu syarat.."'

 _/"..Kau harus menjadi rajaku, sang penguasa malam." Haruka terdiam sejenak. Ia amati ekspresi anaknya. "Penguasa malam?" Kaname mengernyit._

 _"_ Blue Moon _berkata menjadi penguasa malam berarti ia -Kaname akan hidup dalam kegelapan. Kaname harus rela menjadi penguasa malam jika ingin menyelamatkan negrinya. Kaname yang memang telah bertekad bulat, siap menghadapi apapun menyetujui kesepakatan itu asalkan negrinya selamat. Dan ketika matahari bersinar keesokan harinya, negri itu menjadi tentram. Kekacauan yang diakibatkan raja seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Para rakyat pun tidak ingat bahwa mereka pernah menderita. Dan raja mereka berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya, menjadi arif dan budiman. Kaname tersenyum melihat perubahan yang terjadi."_

 _Kaname bertepuk tangan riang. "Wah, pasti rakyat negri itu berterima kasih kepada Kaname!."_

 _Haruka menggeleng "Tidak. Mereka tidaklah mengingat Kaname."_

 _Kaname kecil protes, ia tidak terima! Kaname sudah bersusah payah melakukan itu semua tetapi malah dilupakan!_

 _"Itu semua karena keinginan Kaname sendiri. Lebih baik negri itu melupakannya. Lagipula keinginannya sudah terkabul."_

 _"Ehhh?! Tapi kenapa?!"_

 _Haruka mengusap bahu anaknya, memberi pengertian. "Terkadang memang ada hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu diketahui. Kau ingatkan, untuk menyelamatkan negrinya Kaname harus menjadi penguasa malam, hidup dalam kegelapan?"_

 _Kaname kecil mengangguk._

 _"Maksud menjadi penguasa malam adalah ia harus menjadi vampir Kaname, raja vampir." Haruka tersenyum miris dalam hati._

 _"Ia tidak bisa tinggal dengan rakyat di negri itu yang merupakan manusia. Kau tau sendirikan mengapa? Itu sebabnya ia memilih menghapus ingatan mereka tentangnya. Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan_ Blue Moon _padanya, Kaname bisa memanipulasi ingatan para rakyat sekaligus raja bahwa mereka hidup dalam kebahagiaan. Ia dibantu dengan sihir_ Blue Moon _membuat negri itu menjadi subur dan kaya. Saat matahari bersinar ia telah pergi meninggalkan negri dan berkelana mencari tempat yang cocok untuk makhluk sepertinya, seorang vampir."_

 _"Mengapa_ Blue Moon _harus memberi syarat seperti itu,_ tou-sama _?"_

 _"Karena_ Blue Moon _hanya akan mengikuti kemauan dari rajanya. Sang penguasa malam."/_

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

"Kau tau Zero, ketika terjadi _Blue Moon_ kekuatan sang penguasa malam akan meningkat menjadi tak terbatas karena _Blue Moon_ itu bagaikan lumbung kekuatannya. Segala keinginannya akan terpenuhi. Itu berarti.."

Kaname mengelus pipi Zero dengan begitu hati-hati. Zero merasa suhu disekitarnya semakin turun.

"..malam ini apapun yang kuinginkan akan terpenuhi. Termasuk memiliki dirimu."

Zero seketika pucat pasi. "K-kau bercanda? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu Kuran! Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?!" Si _silverette_ kembali berontak. Ia harus pergi dan menjauh dari vampir gila dibelakangnya ini!

Kaname terbahak, dan untuk pertama kalinya Zero merasa takut pada sang penerus Kuran.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kiryuu."

Zero melemas "Tapi, kenapa?"

Kaname menatap sayang kearah Zero. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat manik _amethyst_ yang memancarkan ketidakpercayaan, frustasi, takut dan amarah.

"Kau bertanya kenapa? Tentu saja karena aku menginginkanmu sayang."

Zero tergagap "Y-yuuki b-"

"Aku tidak pernah menaruh rasa apa-apa pada gadis itu. Yang kulihat dari dulu adalah kau, Kiryuu Zero. Manusia yang telah memikat hatiku. Dan sekarang.." Kaname menjilat leher Zero yang bersih dari tato.

"Keinginanku akan terpenuhi. Kau akan jadi milikku. Bahkan kematian pun tak akan sanggup untuk memisahkan kita berdua." Kaname menancapkan taringnya ke leher Zero, bertepatan dengan bulan purnama yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi biru. Menghasilkan teriakan dari sang hunter yang memecahkan keheningan malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o...TBC...o0**

Gilaaaa! Ceritanya lebih aneh daripada ekspektasi TAT! bawa2 Blue Moon kesini gegara keinget judul lagu monsta x dari album Trespass yaitu "Blue Moon"

Dan buat arti Blue Moon disini 100 persen itu murni pikiran gaje saya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir si 'Kaname sang penguasa malam yang pertama' ngegunain Blue Moonnya kok mirip.. Tsuki no Me nya Madara? Au ah.

Arrrghhhhh ini chapter absurd bgt pokoknya! Maksa! Lol!

Oya, Kaname di sini itu bukan Kaname si ancestor kyk di anime/manga tp emang bener2 Kaname anaknya Haruka dan Juuri.

#Sesi balasan review

ryo-chan: Duh sayanya jangan dibakar dong, nanti gosong ;-; maaf ya author emang sering bikin kesel orang jd maklumin aja. Iya moga2 nilai author bagus2 #Amin!

 **Tinnnnn** : Author phobia ngetik panjang2 #badumtes SW sama BSnya ntar aja ya sayang~ #kabur

 **Shawokey** : Wah, dikira ngasih pemberitahuan lagi :v disangka author pengawas harian /apasih aihh makasih dah dibilang keren #hidungkembangkempis

 **Choi Chinatsu** : Iya! Disini Kaname greget bgt kyaaaaaaaaaaa! Gitu dong Kaname! Sekali2 jangan mikirin Yuuki! Ga guna! #peaceV

 **Hwang635** : Apa yang bakalan dilakuin Kaname? Hmm, dari chap ini bisa dibayanginkan?

Thanks ya buat readers yg bersedia buat ngeriview, fav and follow! Saya hargain bgt!

And btw, yg pengen baca next chapnya kasih author semangat ok? XDXDXD


	4. Blue Moon: The Beast Inside Me

**0o...o0**

 _ **You're like a drug that's killing me**_

 _ **I cut you out entirely**_

 _ **But I get so high when I'm inside you**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero terus bergerak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan lelaki di belakangnya. Tetapi naas, seperti apapun ia berusaha Kaname sama sekali tidak bergeming, pelukannya malah mengerat. Zero mengeritkan giginya. Ia tidak bisa pergi. Ia tidak akan selamat kali ini.

'Sial, enyahkan pikiran negatif itu Kiryuu!'

Bisa ia rasakan efek dari _Blue Moon_. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya berat sekali. Ia ingin tidur, apalagi saat ini Kaname meminum darahnya cukup banyak, pandangannya jadi berkunang-kunang. Namun ia tidak bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena otaknya tetap terjaga. Lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu yang memaksanya tetap terjaga. Zero mendesah frustasi.

'Terkutuk kau Kuran!'

Berbanding terbalik dengan Zero, Kaname sekarang merasa senang -ia puas, sudah bertahun-tahun ia memimpikan merengkuh sang _hunter_ seperti ini. Yaa meskipun masih akan ada 'sesuatu hal' yang akan membuatnya lebih puas, suatu hal yang membuat hidupnya lebih lengkap dan sempurna.

Sang Pangeran tersenyum. Ia masih saja menyesap darah merah kental milik _silverette_. Kaname sadar bahwa ia sedikit berlebihan meminum darah Zero. Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan? Rasanya manis, bukan rasa manis yang berlebihan, rasa manis darah Zero itu ringan dan segar. Seperti campuran vanila dan madu secukupnya, lalu sedikit _mint_ dan _chamomile_. Menyenangkan dan menenangkan. Agak berbeda dengan sifat si pemilik darah heh?

'Tidak, tidak. Pada dasarnya Zero milikku memang manis, gentle, lembut dan menyenangkan. Sifat dingin dan kasarnya itu hanya topeng -tameng untuk melindungi hatinya yang _fragile_ dan _delicate._ '

Pluk

Kaname mencabut taringnya dari leher Zero. Bisa terlihat dua buah lubang kecil di sana. Dengan sensual Kaname menjilat bekas gigitannya. "Khh K-Kuran!" Zero mendesis merasakan kelakuan Kaname yang makin aneh dan kurang ajar. "Shh, _calm down dear._ "

Saat dirasa lubang bekas gigitannya tertutup, Kaname mulai mengecup kecil bagian leher dan bahu Zero. Membuat sulung Kiryuu merinding merasakan sensasi geli ketika bibir Kaname menyentuh kulitnya dengan ringan dan lembut. Namun perlakuan manis dan terkesan innocent itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sekarang Kaname mulai menggigit dan mengemut area leher-pundak Zero yang bisa dijamahnya, meninggalkan _bitemark_ dan _kissmark_ yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Angh, hen-tikan! Kuran hentikan!"

Zero tentu saja tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Meskipun tahu bahwa aksi protes dan berontaknya sia-sia, Zero tetap melakukannya. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyerah begitu saja, apalagi ketika dia di- dilecehkan seperti ini! Memangnya Kuran pikir siapa dia? Apa haknya melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Zero?! Ia bukan barang, _damn it!_ Ia bukan mainan yang bisa digunakan seenaknya begitu saja.

 _Chuckle_

"Kau memang bukan barang apalagi mainan sayang, **kau milikku**. Sudah pasti aku berhak untuk menyentuh milikku kan?"

Kaname berkata seperti bisa membaca pikiran Zero, ralat. Kaname memang bisa membaca pikiran Zero. Itu karena _bloodbond_ milik mereka tidak lagi sepihak. Zero membulatkan matanya horor. "K-kau..?" Sulung Kiryuu memalingkan wajahnya sedikit agar bisa bertatap muka dengan vampir di belakangnya. Kaname menyeringai kecil. "Ya, aku bisa membaca pikiranmu Zero. Itu karena _bond_ milik kita telah sempurna, tepat setelah aku meminum darahmu."

Kaname sekarang mengelus pelan rambut Zero, bibirnya sibuk menciumi rahang, pipi, dahi, mata serta hidung Zero. Tak mengindahkan remaja itu yang kembali mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena pernyataannya.

Kuso, mulai sekarang Kaname bisa membaca pikirannya sesuka hati. Bisakah keadaannya jadi lebih buruk lagi?

Ahh, jangan bertanya seperti itu Zero. Kau tahu bahwa dewi keberuntungan tidak terlalu suka menempel padamu.

Kaname menyeringai kecil. Selain membaca pikiran, ia juga bisa menghapus dan membuat kembali memori Zero, serta mengatur pergerakan -tubuh- Zero sekarang. Ia bisa saja membuat Zero menjadi bonekanya - _slave_ patuh miliknya. Tetapi itu adalah pilihan terakhir yang paling dihindarinya. Ya, Kaname tentu saja telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Ia memiliki berbagai rencana yang tersusun rapi. Jika semua rencananya tidak berhasil menjadikan Zero miliknya, Kaname akan mengatur pikiran dan tubuh Zero, menjadikan sang _hunter_ bonekanya yang patuh. Ia akan memalsukan kematian Zero, mengurung remaja itu di kamar, disebuah tempat yang tidak akan diketahui. Melenyapkan eksistensi Zero dari dunia seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Sehingga hanya ia yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh si sulung Kiryuu.

 _Sakit_. Kaname akui kalau ia benar-benar _sakit_.

Sebenarnya bisa saja Kaname mendapatkan _hunter_ manisnya dengan cara halus. Menunjukkan perhatian dan sisi baik miliknya pada Zero. Membuat sang remaja pelan-pelan jatuh kepelukannya. Tetapi ia sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Sekitar sepuluh tahun, dan _beast_ dalam dirinya tak bisa menunggu lagi. _Beast_ miliknya **harus** mendapatkan mangsanya, objek obsesinya sebelum lepas kendali, sebelum Kaname tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan atau yang telah ia lakukan.

'Aku tidak ingin memakan korban banyak. Tetapi jika terpaksa.. _well_ -'

"Maaf sayang, tapi sudah cukup aksi menatap bulannya.." Kaname melepaskan pelukannya membuat Zero tanpa sadar mendesah lega. Tetapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. "..sekarang, mari kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan~" Kaname menggigit cuping telinga kanan Zero dan menggendong Zero dengan gaya _bridel style_ secara tiba-tiba. _Silverette_ memekik.

"Turunkan aku brengsek!"

Kaname tak bergeming. "A..a..a.. jangan terlalu banyak bergerak sayang."

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan itu _bastard_!" Zero terus memukul dada Kaname sekuat tenaga. Tetapi sekali lagi Kaname tak bergeming. Ia bahkan tak mengernyit, seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa. Zero merasa terhina.

Bruk

"Ugh"

Sang pangeran meletakkan Zero di atas ranjang _king size_ miliknya dengan cukup kasar. Zero mendelik. "Apa? Tadi kau yang minta diturunkan." Belum sempat si Kiryuu membalas perkataan Kaname dan memberi beberapa makian, si _brunette_ menindih dan mencium bibirnya.

"Hmmph!"

Zero terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kaname terpaksa memegang -mencengkram sisi wajahnya dengan cukup keras. Kaname menyesap, menjilat dan mengemut bibir Zero tapi si empunya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Kaname memelintir _nipple_ milik Zero yang masih tertutup kemeja sekolahnya, membuat Zero memekik kecil dan Kaname langsung melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Zero.

"Hnggh! Hmmphh!"

Zero mendorong-dorong lidah Kaname yang seenaknya menginvasi mulutnya. Menyapa barisan giginya serta membelai langit-langit mulutnya, membuat Zero menggelinjang geli. Tangan Zero juga turut mendorong dan memukul bahu Kaname agar sang _pureblood_ menjauh. Tetapi si brunette menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepala dengan tangan kiri. Sementara tangan kanan Kaname membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih Zero. Ia membelai dada dan perut si sulung Kiryuu yang halus.

"Ah! Hummph angh.."

Desahan Zero semakin menjadi ketika tangan Kaname memelintir _nipple_ nya yang kini bebas. Usap, cubit, pelintir, begitu seterusnya hingga _nipple pink_ itu sekarang menegang dan berwarna kemerahan.

 _Bite_!

Zero dengan kesal menggigit lidah Kaname hingga berdarah. Namun bukannya berhenti, Kaname malah balas menggigit lidah Zero, membuat mereka saling bertukar saliva dan darah yang perlahan keluar dan turun dari bibir Zero menuju dagu dan lehernya karena Kaname menghisap lidahnya terus menerus hingga Zero tak bisa menelan. Ciuman basah mereka berlangsung lama. Zero merasa ia mulai sulit bernafas.

"Hmmffh behh-enti!"

Kaname tak mengindahkan hal itu dan memperdalam ciumannya. Zero tak tahan lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia menggerakan kakinya yang lemas, menendang perut Kaname dengan keras.

Bug!

"Akh!"

Ahh, sepertinya sangat keras sehingga mampu membuat Kaname melepas pagutan serta cengkramannya dan meringis. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Zero dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Kaname dengan sisa tenaganya, menyebabkan Kaname terguling ke samping ranjang. _Silverette_ langsung melesat menuju pintu keluar.

Srett

Baru saja melangkah turun dari ranjang, Kaname dengan gesit menarik pergelangan kaki Zero. Membuat si perak tersungkur dengan posisi tiarap di atas karpet berbahan wol.

"Ugh! _Shit_!"

Sang _pureblood_ mendudukkan dirinya di atas tubuh Zero -tepatnya di area pinggang. Ia menahan pergerakan Zero menggunakan berat tubuhnya.

Kaname tersenyum bengis. Manik _wine_ nya yang tadi penuh kesenangan kini berganti menjadi _crimson_ dan menatap tajam tubuh dibawahnya. Tanpa segan menarik kasar surai perak dengan tangan kanannya. Menuai ringisan sakit dari Zero.

"Heh, _listen dear_ ~ aku sebenarnya ingin memperlakukanmu dengan cukup lembut malam ini." Cengkramannya pada rambut Zero semakin kuat.

"Agh! Le-lepas sialan!"

"Kau yang minta Zero. Kau yang meminta, jadi jangan salahkan aku."

.

.

.

Tubuh langsing yang terbungkus kulit pucat lembut itu kini telah telanjang sempurna. Kemeja putihnya sobek semantara celana panjang hitam beserta boxernya terlempar jauh ke ujung ruangan. Sementara Kaname hanya bertelanjang dada.

Kaname membalik posisi Zero menjadi terlentang. Bisa dilihat dada Zero yang turun-naik dengan cepat. Keringat mengalir dari dahi dan berbagai tempat ditubuhnya. Dapat dilihat juga goresan-goresan tipis di dada, perut, bahu serta lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Terima kasih pada Kaname yang dengan sadis menggores kulit Zero dengan kukunya yang memanjang.

"Angghh~"

Kaname menjilat luka yang dihasilkan cakar -kukunya. Leher, bahu, dada, dan kemudian berhenti di perut. Ia menjilat pusar Zero, membuat remaja itu bergerak resah. Tangan Zero diikat menggunakan sabuknya. Sementara kakinya dibuka dengan lebar dan ditahan dengan kedua tangan Kaname, membuat si perak mengangkang dan Kaname berada di tengah-tengahnya. Perut six pack dan liat Kaname menekan kejantanannya. Setiap si _brunet_ bergerak, perutnya yang sempurna akan menggesek penis Zero. Membuat si perak mati-matian menahan desahan nikmatnya.

'Ini menjijkan! Mengapa tubuhku bereaksi seperti ini?!'

Kaname melebarkan seringainya ketika mendengar pikiran Zero. Lidahnya semakin turun untuk menyusuri perut bawah Zero. Mengecup, menjilat dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark di sana. Kemudian matanya tertuju pada penis Zero yang tegang akibat sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikannya.

"Ahh, coba lihat siapa yang bangun."

Tangan nakal Kaname menyentil bola kembar pemuda pucat dibawahnya.

"Unggh"

Dengan perlahan tangan Kaname menyentuh kejantanan Zero. Ia mengelus dan menggesekkan ibu jarinya pada kepala kejantanan Zero.

"Ha-ah! hnggh" wajah Zero memanas dan memerah. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan keluar lagi. Matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap benci Kaname.

" _My, my._. jangan begitu sayang. Aku tahu kau menyukai perlakuanku."

Kaname menunduk, wajahnya menghadap kejantanan Zero. Kemudian lidahnya yang bertekstur menjilat kepala penis Zero yang memerah sedangkan tangannya mengocok batang penis _silverette_.

!

Zero membelalakkan matanya. Giginya semakin keras menggigit bibir merahnya yang membengkak. Taringnya yang mulai memanjang juga tidak memperbaiki keadaan. Manik _ametysht_ nya tercampur dengan merah terang karena _bloodlust_.

"Beh-ah! Berhenti!"

Kocokan Kaname pada penis Zero makin cepat dan keras. Secara tak sadar Zero memajukan pinggulnya, kejantanannya mulai mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Hnngghhh!"

Zero menggenggam erat sabuk yang melilit tangannya, membuat peredaran darah dibagian itu sedikit tersendat. Matanya terpejam erat dan badannya sedikit membusung.

"Shuhh, jangan ditahan Zerorin~"

Hup

Kaname memasukkan seluruh kejantanan Zero ke mulutnya. Zero mendesah keras dengan spontan. Rasa hangat dan basah, juga lidah Kaname yang melilit penisnya benar-benar nikmat.

"Ah-ah! Anghh K-Kura-nhh"

Si brunet mengeluar-masukkan penis dimulutnya dengan cepat dan kadang menghisap kepala berbentuk jamur itu. Pemuda perak berusaha keras menahan pinggulnya agar tidak bergerak maju, seakan meminta Kaname mengulumnya semakin dalam.

"Ungghh Kuran lepas! a-ku- ah! Keluar!"

Pandangan Zero memutih, mulutnya terbuka -berteriak tanpa suara. Bisa dirasakan perut bawahnya mengejang dan cairan bening-putih keluar dari lubang penisnya.

Slrruuup

Plop

Kaname meneguk cairan milik Zero, beberapa mengalir ke dagunya dan bibirnya terlihat mengkilap akibat sperma. Ia menghisap penis Zero sebentar sebelum melepaskannya dengam bunyi yang cukup nyaring.

"Hmm manis."

Zero merasa pipinya panas dan makin merah melihat kelakuan Kaname yang _oh-so-lewd_ itu. Kaname tersenyum miring melihatnya.

Tap

Kaname kemudian berdiri. Ia berjalan ke samping kepala Zero kemudian berlutut di sana. Si remaja menatap pergerakan Kaname dengan was-was.

Sreet

Kaname menurunkun resletingnya dengan lambat, menurunkan celana putih panjang serta boxernya sedikit. Dan terpampang jelas ereksi Kaname yang berdiri gagah, berwarna merah, memunculkan urat sebesar charger ponsel yang berkedut-kedut.

 _Gulp_

Mata si sulung Kiryuu kembali membulat horor. Apalagi ketika Kaname mulai merendahkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di samping kepalanya. Oke, Zero itu bukan tipe lelaki mesum, tapi bukan berarti ia polos. Usianya sekarang sudah 17 tahun dan termasuk legal. Ia pernah menonton video porno. Masturbasi juga pernah. Ia juga bukan makhluk keterlaluan bodoh yang sama sekali tidak peka. Ia tahu arti gerakan Kaname.

' _Fuck_! Bagaimana bisa aku mem- _blowjob_ benda besar dan panjang seperti itu!'

Manik Zero masih terus terpaku pada kejantanan Kaname yang di atas rata-rata. Ia meringis dan mulai panik.

 _Chuckle_

"Tenang saja Zero, benda ini pasti muat dimulutmu dan lubangmu yang satunya."

 _Smirk_

Kaname memegang penisnya dengan tangan kiri dan mengarahkannya ke bibir Zero yang terkatup rapat. "Buka mulutmu sayang." Zero menggeleng keras. Kaname menjambak rambut Zero. Kemudian memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut Zero. "Jangan berani menggigitnya sayang, atau kau akan menyesal." Si _brunet_ memperingatkan. Zero meringis sakit disela-sela kulumannya.

Kaname terus mengeluar-masukkan penisnya dengan tempo lambat. Ia mendesis menikmati service dari mulut Zero. Sesekali ia masukkan seluruh batang penisnya sampai menyentuh pangkal tenggorokkan Zero, membuat si perak tersedak. _Precum_ miliknya mulai keluar dan terpaksa Zero harus menelan cairan itu. Kening Zero mengernyit merasakan rasa yang sungguh asing di lidahnya. Penisnya kembali tegang.

Pergerakan Kaname mulai tidak stabil. Kejantanannya berkedut keras di rongga mulut Zero.

"Ahh.."

Croot

Kaname orgasme di mulut Zero. Membuat remaja itu lagi-lagi mengecap rasanya. Tetapi sebelum selesai, Kaname menarik penisnya dan menggesek-gesekan kepala penisnya di _nipple_ Zero. Meninggalkan jejak-jejak sperma di bibir, dagu, serta dada Zero.

.

.

.

"Ah-anghh K-Kuranhh"

"Panggil aku Kaname sayang."

Kaname kembali berada di tengah selangkangan Zero. Mulutnya sibuk memberi tanda di paha dalam Zero. Beberapa kali menggigit dan menghisap darah di sana, membuat Zero semakin kekurangan darah.

"Ku-ranh c-cuk-khup!"

 _Thrust_!

"Arghh!"

Kepala Zero terlempar ke belakang dan _orbs amethyst_ nya menitikkan air mata. Kaname memasukkan jari telunjukanya dengan kasar tanpa aba-aba.

"Sakit.. Kuran sakit."

Tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Zero, Kaname terus menggerakkan jarinya keluar-masuk lubang anal Zero yang kering dan memerah.

"Sudah kubilang panggil namaku Zero. Sebut namaku."

Kaname mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Zero dengan datar. Tanpa merasa kasihan atau apa, ia menambahkan langsung jari tengah dan manisnya. Jari-jarinya terus keluar-masuk dengan kasar, sesekali ia membuat gerakan menggunting, melebarkan anus Zero dengan paksa.

 _Silverette_ menggerakkan kakinya dengan brutal. Kaname menahan pinggulnya agar tidak menjauh dan diam ditempat. Cengkramannya keras sekali dan akan menimbulkan bekas. Air mata semakin menggenang di pelupuk manik amethyst yang kini memburam. Bisa Zero rasakan perih dan darah yang mengalir dari rektumnya. Hal itu berlangsung beberapa menit, yang baginya terasa berjam-jam.

"Cukup.. Kaname.."

Mendengar nama kecilnya disebut dengan lemah oleh Zero, Kaname langsung mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia kemudian menjilat lubang Zero yang berdarah. Memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang anal Zero. Menjilat dinding-dinding rektum yang berkedut nikmat karena aksi kotornya. Membersihkan bagian itu dari darah dan menutup luka di sana.

"Ahngh ah!-ahh"

Zero merasa pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Apalagi ketika Kaname menggerakkan lidahnya dengan brutal. Ia merasakan nikmat ketika lidah Kaname terus masuk semakin dalam.

Kaname kemudian berhenti. Ia menatap wajah pucat Zero yang memerah sebentar.

Bibir merah bengkak terlapis saliva, darah yang mengering serta sperma. Napasnya terengah-engah. Rambut perak halus yang acak-acakan. Mata sayu penuh air mata yang menatapnya tajam. Ia dapat melihat perasaan Zero dari mata yang berkaca-kaca itu. Marah, terhina, sakit, frustasi.

"Perlawananmu itu sia-sia Kiryuu Zero. Tidak perduli meskipun kau tak menginginkannya, kau tetap akan menjadi milikku. Tidak perduli meskipun kau akan membenciku seumur hidupmu. Aku akan tetap merengkuhmu, membawamu ke sisiku.."

Zero menatap Kaname dengan kebencian yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kaname membelai lembut dan mengusap pipi Zero yang mulai basah oleh tetesan air mata. Sang _pureblood_ menatap hunternya dengan penuh cinta. Ekspresinya menghalus.

"Aku mencintaimu Zero. Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu hingga membuatku terobsesi padamu. Rasanya sungguh menyiksa sayang. Aku harus berusaha keras agar tidak menyerangmu setiap aku melihatmu atau bahkan saat mendengar suaramu.. kau membuatku gila Zero."

Kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Kaname membuat pertahanan Zero runtuh. Ia tidak menyangka akan ada seseorang yang memiliki rasa seperti itu padanya. Tapi jika memang Kaname mencintainya, mengapa ia menyakiti dirinya? Mengapa ia memaksakan keinginannya pada Zero?

Kiryuu Zero menangis dalam diam di hadapan musuh besarnya. Kenapa harus dirinya?!

"Shh, jangan menangis sayang."

Zero menggeleng. Ia semakin terisak. Kaname menegakkan badannya dan kembali mencium Zero dengan lembut. Kemudian melepaskan ciumannya di saat Zero mulai tenang.

"J-jangan seperti ini Kaname.."

Kaname tiba-tiba bersikap lembut padanya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Zero membenci vampir _pureblood_ dihadapannya. Tetapi saat Kaname bersikap seperti ini, Ia merasa tak bisa melawan. Ia takut. Zero takut.

Kaname mengecup kedua mata Zero. Bibirnya membisikkan kata-kata manis dengan ditelinga si perak. Membuat remaja itu kembali menangis dan tidak bisa melawan Kaname lagi. Meskipun saat ini Kaname dengan perlahan memasukkan kepala kejantanannya ke lubang analnya.

"Ah!"

Kaname menggigit dan mengemut telinga Zero. Berusaha mengalihkan Zero dari rasa sakit saat kejantanannya menerobos lubang Zero dengan gerakan lambat.

Kaname berdiam sejenak saat dirasa penisnya telah masuk sepenuhnya. Membiarkan Zero mengambil nafas.

"Aku bergerak sayang."

Si _brunet_ menggerakkan penisnya dengan pelan. Membiasakan lubang Zero dengan penis besarnya.

.

.

.

"Ah! Ah-ah! Nghh!"

Tubuh Zero terlonjak-lonjak akibat tusukan Kaname yang semakin keras. Setelah membuatnya terbiasa menerima penis Kaname dalam dirinya, pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu mengangkat kedua kaki Zero- meletakkan di bahunya dan mulai mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

"Unghh kau nikmat sekali Zero."

Nafas mereka berdua memburu. Zero berhenti menahan suaranya. Membiarkan desahannya terdengar di sepenjuru ruangan. Tubuhnya sangat menyukai perlakuan Kaname, tetapi hatinya menangis. Zero merasa dirinya kotor dan hina.

"Anghhh~"

Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika penis besar Kaname menyentuh sesuatu di rektumnya yang membuatnya merasakan nikmat tiada tara. Prostatnya.

"Ahh~ akhirnya ketemu."

Kaname menyeringai dan terus menggenjot lubang Zero yang merah dan bengkak dengan keras. Ia mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai hanya tersisa kepala saja, kemudian memasukkan kembali seluruhnya dengan sekali hentak dan menyentuh prostat Zero dengan telak.

"Ah-ha anggh! Kah-name ah!"

Zero merasa matanya terbalik. Dadanya membusung. Tangannya semakin keras mencengkram sabuk karena tidak tahan merasakan sensasi di anusnya.

"Anghh lubangmu menjepit penisku sayang."

Kaname membuat Zero belingsatan. Urat-urat penisnya yang berkedut terus menggesek dinding rektum Zero yang terus menghimpit kejantanannya. Meremas dan memijit penis Kaname agar mengeluarkan sarinya. Kata-kata kotor yang diucapkan Kaname dengan _deep voicen_ ya membuat pikiran Zero tertutup kabut nafsu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir rasional sekarang.

"Ah ah pe-unghh nis-mu membesar Kaname"

 _Thrust_

 _Thrust_

"Ya, penisku membesar di dalam rektummu sayang. Sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan benihku, membanjiri lubangmu dan membuatmu hamil anakku."

Zero semakin mendesah keras mendengar ucapan Kaname. Badan mereka semakin mendekat sampai tidak ada lagi celah. Kedua kaki Zero kini dilingkarkan di pinggang Kaname. Penis Zero terhimpit di antara tubuh mereka berdua.

 _Thrust!_

 _Thrust!_

 _Thrust!_

"Angh ah! Ah! _I-I'll come_ Kaname!"

Tubuh Zero semakin bergetar ketika merasa ia sudah dekat. Perutnya kembali mengejang. _Precum_ terus mengucur dari lubang penisnya. Beberapa kali tusukan keras dari Kaname dan Zero pun keluar. Matanya tertutup erat menikmati orgamsme terbaik dalam hidupnya. Tubuhnya akan terus mengingat kenikmatan ini. Menyiksanya agar terjatuh ke pelukan Kaname demi mengecap sedikit surga dunia.

Kaname terus menggenjot lubang Zero dengan brutal. Mengejar orgasmenya. Buah zakarnya menampar permukaan lubang dan pantat Zero. Ia menyeringai puas ketika mendengar teriakan nikmat Zero saat mencapai orgasme. Kaname kemudian menggeram ketika penisnya berkedut keras, merasakan sesuatu akan keluar dari lubang penisnya.

Croott

Sang _pureblood_ mengeluarkan dan menyemprotkan sperma ke prostat Zero dengan keras dalam jumlah banyak. Membanjiri rektum Zero hingga pemuda perak itu merasa penuh dengan cairan hangat. Sperma itu meluber keluar dari lubang kenikmatan Zero dan mengotori karpet mahal di bawah mereka.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan mengontrol nafas masing-masing. Zero dengan cepat terlelap karena kelelahan. Kaname kemudian mencabut penisnya dengan perlahan. Beberapa sperma bercampur darah kembali keluar dari lubang Zero dan membasahi paha dalamnya.

 _Beast_ milik Kaname berdesir dan bersorak senang.

 _ **"Milikku. Kiryuu Zero adalah milikku."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **0o...TBC/END?...o0**

Hai readers yang kece~ #sekarat

Oke, mata saya mulai jereng karena kelamaan natep layar hp, perut saya keroncongan karena pulang sekolah berniat nyelesein ini dulu baru makan. Eh, ternyata lama '-' . Belum lagi tekanan mental ketika ngetik ini chapter. Adegan ena2nya susah bgt diketik ;-; harus muter otak, itupun hasilnya begini bgt TAT maaf ya kalo ga seru dan aneh. Mana Zero pake acara nangis2 lagi, Kaname sih sok romantis, coba langsung rape aja.. kan saya jadi enak #-.-

Duh, Author udah sekarat gini, terkapar di kasur kayak bintang laut. Mana ngeupload ke ffn susah bgt, lapotop saya kambuh lagi hiks ;-;

Oke, stop curhatnya. Ehem, jadi para pembaca sekalian, kalian pengen ini ff lanjut ga? Kalo nggak biar author tetapin selesai di sini :V #mau elu itu

Jujur nih ya, sebenarnya awal bikin ini ff saya ngira2in bakalan selesai sampai 3 chap doang. Ehh, waktu dapet ide saya nyoret2 dibuku dan kebikinlah draft baru yg aneh buat ff ini. Semuanya sekitar 10 chap dan kemungkinan besar ada M-Preg. Tapi saya malas, tapi bikinnya seru, demi memuaskan diri saya sendiri yang haus akan KanameZero :V, tapi saya malas! TwT #apasih

Terima kasih banyak buat yg udh nyempetin ngereview chap sebelumnya. Saya seneng bgt. Dan buat yg nanya saya punya fb, saya punya sih tp ga dipake, twitter juga ada dan ga dipake juga :u lagian lupa passwordnya. Akun saya yg aktif cuman gmail, email, line, ffn, instragam sama wattpad. Kalo mau bisa add line saya aja, idnya: zerofans

Jadi gimana nih? Mau lanjut/nggak? Komen yah~ kalo pada diem, saya anggap selesai.

 **Jaa na \\('3')/~~~**


	5. The Morning After

**0o…o0**

 _Yeah, you can start over, you can run free_

 _You can find other fish in the sea_

 _You can pretend it's meant to be_

 _But you can't stay away from me_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero bangun dengan meringis merasakan sakit di sendi-sendi tubuhnya. Ia menggeram karena bagian bawahnya luar biasa ngilu. Kemudian seperti tersadar dari mimpi buruk matanya melebar dan dalam satu gerakan cepat ia mendudukan tubuhnya, menghasilkan ringisan lain. 'Yeah, benar-benar mimpi buruk.'Dengan was-was Zero mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain dirinya –memastikan bahwa Kuran tidak ada bersamanya. Hah, perasaannya benar-benar campur aduk saat ini.

 _Sigh_

Ia hati-hati turun dari ranjang. Kakinya terasa seperti jeli, melangkah seperti batita yang baru belajar berjalan. Manik kecubungnya menangkap gundukan pakaian yang terlipat rapi di atas sofa panjang tanpa sandaran yang berada di depan ranjang. Di sana juga terdapat makanan dan susu yang masih terlihat hangat karena samar-samar ada uap yang keluar. Zero memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin menyentuh sesuatu milik Kuran atau apapun yang diberikan _pureblood_ itu. Tapi keadaannya yang sekarang sungguh tidak memungkinkan. Tubuh telajang bulat dengan beberapa luka goresan yang menyamar, memar yang mulai pudar, _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_. Meskipun pada pukul 5 begini jarang yang berkeliaran di _Cross_ _Academy_ , tak menutup kemungkinan aka nada sepasang, dua pasang, atau bahkan berpasang-pasang mata yang melihatnya. Dan Zero itu bukan pemuda _exhibisionist_. Jadi dengan terpaksa si perak memakai sweater merah marun dan sweatpants hitam yang pas sekali dibadannya. Eh, dan kalau boleh jujur pakaian itu terasa lembut dan nyaman sekali. Zero bertaruh itu terbuat dari kain pilihan –yang pasti mahal.

"Keh, mencoba bertanggung jawab Kuran?"

Zero berkata sinis dan menatap tajam karpet wol di bawah kakinya. Tempat ia dan Kuran bercinta.

"Uhuk!"

Pemburu muda itu tersedak ludah sendiri ketika memorinya memutar kembali adegan panas yang dilakukannya tadi malam bersama sang pangeran. Wajah Zero memutih, perutnya seperti bergejolak, dadanya sesak, nafasnya tertahan. Ia ingin muntah!

Dan.. itulah yang dilakukannya.

Zero berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan besar itu. Ia bahkan beberapa kali terjatuh karena rasa ngilu dan kakinya yang lemas. Zero memilih asal satu dari tiga buah pintu. Mungkin ia sedang sedikit beruntung karena pilihannya tepat dan sekarang ia berada di kamar mandi. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling pemuda itu berlutut di depan kloset, membuka tutupnya dengan kasar dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Ia menggerutu dalam hati selagi melakukan kegiatan sakral itu.

"Hueek!"

 _Sial Kuran sial!_

"Huek! Ukh uhuk!"

 _Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku brengsek?!_

"Puahh- uhuk uhuk!"

Zero terduduk setelah menyiram muntahannya. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat, kerongkongannya panas dan kering. Kepalanya pusing. Zero meluruskan kakinya dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Kepalanya tertunduk. Memori tadi malam kembali berkelebat.

 _"Hnngghhh!"_

 _"Shuhh, jangan ditahan Zero~"_

 _"Ah-ah! Anghh K-Kura-nhh"_

 _"Ungghh Kuran lepas! a-ku- ah! Keluar!"_

Zero kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya di lubang kloset.

.

.

Zero kembali ke kamarnya di _Sun_ _Dorm_ , tentu dengan susah payah dan tekad lumayan. Ia memilih ke sini karena menghindari rentetan pertanyaan yang akan dilayangkan Yuuki jika ia tidur di rumah Cross. Setidaknya gadis itu tak bisa begitu saja masuk ke sini. Seorang gadis memasuki asrama pria tentu adalah hal yang sulit.

Ah, ia sempat bertemu dengan ketua asrama saat berada di lantai satu. Jantung Zero hampir copot. Memang bukan hal aneh untuk warga _Cross_ _Academy_ melihat Zero berkeliaran di jam-jam yang tidak seharusnya. Dia _prefect after al_ l, dan lagi pula tak banyak yang berani menanyainya. Yang ditakuti Zero adalah penampilannya saat itu. Rambut acak-acakkan, wajah pucat, tubuh lemas dan bagian lehernya yang penuh tanda. Syukurlah saat itu _Sun Dorm_ sedang remang dan ketua asrama masih setengah mengantuk. Zero langsung melesat ke kamarnya setelah mengangguk singkat menanggapi sapaan si ketua.

Tanpa membersihkan diri si perak langsung merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar dan menuai ringisan sakit. Namun penderitaannya tak berlangsung lama karena matanya memberat dan rasa ngantuk menguasai dirinya.

 **JustanadorableZerochan**

Kaname duduk di kursi kerja yang ada di ruang kerja miliknya. Matanya membaca dengan teliti berkas-berkas –yang tumpukannya mulai berkurang, namun tanpa diragukan akan bertambah lagi- memilah-milah sebelum mencatumkan tanda tangannya yang berharga. Manik _red_ _wine_ nya memang terfokus pada kerjaan, tapi pikirannya terfokus pada remaja perak yang berada di kamar tidurnya. Tepat di sebelah ruang kerja dan terhubung oleh sebuah pintu. Telinganya bisa mendengar apa saja yang sedang dilakukan Zero. Dan ia dapat mendengar apa saja yang dipikirkan si perak. Desahan kesal Zero saat terpaksa memakai pakaian yang disediakannya, karena seragam hitam pemda itu tercabik-cabik. Kaki jenjangnya yang berlari dan tubuh ramping itu yang tersungkur. Sampai suara muntahan Zero dan umpatan untuknya.

Kaname menyeringai. Ia sengaja menyembunyikan auranya dan membiarkan Zero pergi. Kaname sudah tahu bahwa setelah malam itu Zero takkan bisa lepas darinya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itulah yang nanti akan memanggil-manggil namanya dan meminta kehadiran Kaname. Ya, Zero dengan suka atau tidak akan tetap bersamanya. Ia akan menunggu saat Zero menyadari sendiri bahwa ia tak akan bisa berlari dari Kaname.

Sang _pureblood_ kini memfokuskan diri sepenuhnya pada berkas-berkas kerja. Bibirnya sesekali bersiul senang. Tak apa, ia akan membiarkan Zero istirahat untuk sekarang. membiarkan si perak berpikir bahwa ia telah jauh dari cengkraman Kaname. Seperti kata pepatah, hari akan cerah dan damai sebelum terjadinya badai.

"Tapi bukankah sehabis badai kemungkinan pelangi akan muncul?" Kaname bergumam, kemudian ia tertawa sinis. " _Mungkin_ ~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf pendek readers! Tapi setidaknya kalian tahu kalau ff ini masih lanjut ;3

Special thanks buat: **irmina** | yureka | **Albino's Deer** | **Tinnnnn** | **Hwang635** | **Dione Nats** | **kzerokun** | Ryo-chan | **ikizakura** | **Hani A.K** | **Kim Wonwoo** | **NaokirainNightElric** | KZLovers | No-Name | hyo byung | **JiXian Kim** | Kara-chan | Kuroe | Guest | **kumiko Ve** | Guest1 | Icha | Guest2 | Hmmm | **amisaki** | Guest3 | **Naruhina Sri Alwas** | rani | **Deedee5671** | **versetta**

Sekali lg maaf krn pendek bgt

 **Riview juseyo~**


	6. Nightmare

**0o...o0**

 _Darling, I hope that_

 _My dream never haunted you_

 _My heart is telling you,_

 _How much I wanted you_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero mendapati dirinya berjalan di sebuah hutan yang rindang. Tempat itu terasa familiar untuknya. 'Hutan belakang Cross Academy.. kan?' Zero membatin ragu.

Aneh sekali. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di hutan belakang sekolah. Zero pikir ini hanyalah mimpi, pasalnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia meminta izin di jam pelajaran keempat karena tidak enak badan. Seluruh mata di kelas tertuju padanya, Zero membolos bukanlah hal aneh, tapi meminta izin karena sakit? Mungkin baru pertama kali sulung Kiryuu itu lakukan. Guru dan teman sekelasnya -terutama Yuuki menatap Zero khawatir saat pemuda perak itu beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya untuk menuju UKS. Seperti dugaan, ia menolak semua tawaran baik teman bahkan gurunya untuk menemani dirinya ke ruang kesehatan. Zero ingat betul meskipun kepalanya dilanda pusing luar biasa, bahwa ia tertidur di salah satu ranjang putih itu setelah menelan dua butir obat berbentuk bulat yang diberikan oleh perawat sekolah.

Ya, pasti ini adalah mimpi, tetapi mengapa rasanya begitu nyata? Zero mengernyitkan keningnya di saat tangan pucat menyentuh dedaunan di ranting pohon yang berada dalam jarak jangkaunya. Manik kecubung terfokus pada daun kecil yang melayang-layang sebelum jatuh ke tanah karena gaya tarik bumi, mata seindah batu mulia itu kemudian menatap langit cerah di atasnya. Sinar mentari menjadi hangat karena sedikit terhalau rimbunnya tanaman. "Apa benar ini hanya mimpi..?"

Si perak kemudian melanjutkan langkah kakinya menyusuri hutan. Menapakkan kaki jenjangnya kepada tanah padat kecoklatan. Zero terus berjalan. Terus, terus, dan terus berjalan. Lama kelamaan keringat dingin mulai menetes, ada rasa aneh di perutnya. Lalu Zero perlahan berlari. Ia berlari semakin kencang ketika melewati tempat yang sama sebanyak lima kali. Panik sedikit demi sedikit menggerogoti. Sialan. A-apa-apaan ini?!

"J-jangan bilang sedari tadi yang kulakukan hanya berputar?" Sulung Kiryuu menggumam di antara napas yang terputus-putus. Celaka, apa mungkin ia sekarang berada di hutan terkutuk -a-atau berhantu?! Ia tak percaya takhayul, tapi Zero semakin berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

Zero kemudian berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pohon di belakangnya. Barisan gigi putih mengerit. Kedua tangan terkepal dan menghempas paksa di badan pohon. Nyeri dan sakit yang dirasa semakin menambah khawatir dirinya. Mimpi ini kelewat nyata. Ia kemudian menarik napas panjang, meraup oksigen yang bertebaran di hutan, lalu mengeluarkan perlahan lewat mulut yang sedikit dibuka. Zero mengulangi kegiatan itu sebanyak mungkin sampai tenang kembali menghampiri. Namun malang, jantungnya diharuskan untuk kembali berpacu. Darah kembali dipompa cepat dan pernapasannya kembali ugal-ugalan.

Sulung Kiryuu sigap mengambil batu kuat cukup besar yang ada di sekitarnya, bentuk pertahanan diri karena ketiadaan senjata setia. Dua buah manik kecubung menatap tajam pohon dan semak belukar dua meter di depannya. Ia bisa mendengar tapak kaki. Berharap itu hanyalah hewan ataupun manusia biasa, karena vampir takkan langsung mati dengan sekali pukulan ditambah hantaman batu -meski level terendah sekalipun. Atau lebih baik jika ia salah dengar saja.

Biar terpaksa, tubuhnya tetap menerapkan posisi siaga. Ia tak mau mati percuma di hutan yang masih tidak dapat dipastikan identitasnya. Bukannya sedih karena nanti jasadnya tak diketahui dan tak dimakamkan dengan hormat, hanya saja tujuan belum tercapai, mana mau ia mati begitu saja!

Mata Zero terbelalak ketika hidungnya mengendus aroma sesuatu yang sekarang berjalan mendekati tempatnya berpijak.

 _Hunter_

Ada perasaan lega yang terselip di dada, si perak berdoa semoga mereka bukan termasuk pemburu brengsek yang suka memandang rendah dirinya. Meskipun gengsi, ia akan tetap meminta arahan agar bisa keluar dari kawasan (terkutuk) ini.

Sreett

Tiga entitas bergender sama dengan kepala berbeda warna muncul di hadapan Zero yang ingin sekali tersenyum. Hitam kebiruan, coklat muda dan pirang keabuan. Oh, tak pernah si perak sesenang ini melihat mereka -kecuali si _raven_ tentu saja.

"Di sini kau rupanya gaki, kami mencarimu. Kau merepotkan sekali." Yang bersurai hitam dan memakai eyepatch bersuara. Zero ingin menyahut, tapi tertahan. Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres. Ekspresi mereka -khususnya Kaien serius sekali. Logat tubuh kaku dan hawa tak mengenakkan.

" _Master_ , Kaito, _Rijicho_.. ada a-"

Klek

"-pa...?"

Zero refleks mundur, batu di tangannya pun terlepas dan jatuh ketika orang yang dipanggilnya master menodongkan pistol ke arahnya. Layaknya hal itu adalah sebuah aba-aba, dua yang lain sigap menahan di samping tubuh Zero. Kaito di kiri, Kaien di kanan. Sulung Kiryuu mengerjap seperti orang bodoh. Ada apa?

" _M-master_.."

Yagari Toga memandang salah satu muridnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Genggaman di pistol semakin erat. "Kami ditugaskan untuk mencari dirimu.."

Sasaran telah dikunci, pelatuk ditekan.

Dor!

"..dan menghabisimu, vampir."

Bruk

Zero terjatuh dengan kedua lutut menghantam permukaan tanah. Kaito dan Kaien telah melepas cengkraman mereka. Ia tak sempat bereaksi. Sejujurnya tak mampu. Yagari Toga memberi Zero pandangan kecewa sebelum pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda, diikuti Kaito dan Kaien. Darah segar mengucur dari perut kanan Zero yang kini berlubang. Rasanya sakit, perih. Namun masih tak dapat menandingi perasaan sakit di hatinya. Luka di sana semakin menganga.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!"

Tak sekalipun mereka berhenti atau sekedar ragu-ragu ketika mengangkat kaki. Zero merasa terkhianati, terbuang, tidak berharga.

Tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap. Pepohonan yang mengelilinginya berubah menjadi beton -tembok. Zero menatap lantai rapat yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan, ke tempat guru, senior dan ayah angkatnya pergi. Hati sang perak mencelos. Di sana, Ichiru kecil memandang murka. Kebencian dan kesedihan tak tanggung menghiasi wajah manisnya yang berlelehan air mata.

"Aku membencimu Zero! Aku membencimu!"

Zero merangkak, tertatih. Darah telah menggenang di lantai, meluber ke samping sedikit demi sedikit. "Ichiru! Jangan pergi! Tidak! Jangan pergi!"

Ichiru menatap tajam Zero sambil menggamit jemari lentik seseorang. Napas si sulung tercekat, sejak kapan wanita itu ada di sana?!

Si perak berusaha berdiri dan menekan perut kanannya. Ichiru akan pergi, bersama dengan wanita itu. Tidak! Ia takkan membiarkannya. "Berhenti! Jangan! Kumohon jangan!" Kristal bening perlahan menetes dari permata ungu kemerahan, menyusuri pipi halus yang semakin memucat. Dingin menjalari sekujur tubuh, namun Zero tetap memaksa berlari. "Kumohon jangan.."

Bruk

Zero terjatuh, bagian depan mencium lantai keras. Dua entitas di depannya semakin menjauh, menghilang di balik lorong rumahnya. Ia tetap menyeret tubuhnya -merayap. Namun hal itu tetaplah sia-sia.

"Arggghhh!"

Napas memburu, kepala terasa berputar. Ia bingung, tak tahu lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Jika ini tak nyata, tolong lekaslah sadar dirinya yang tidur.

Latar kembali berganti. Kini di ruang tamu kediaman kepala sekolah. Zero masih tak sadar sekeliling sebelum tangan kecil mengusap pipinya, mengangkat pelan kepalanya.

"Hei, Zero.."

Kecubung menatap manik coklat kemerahan yang menatap lembut.

"Yuu..ki?"

Sang gadis tersenyum kecil, meneduhkan perasaan. "Silly Zero. Jangan menangis."

" _Sobs_. Yu-Yuuki."

Tubuh ringkih membantu Zero untuk duduk, mengelus kepalanya dan mendekap hangat. "Tak apa, tak apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Si perak menenggelamkan wajah basahnya di ceruk leher saudari angkat. Ia lelah. Ia merasa tidak berdaya, merasa lemah, merasa.. kecil.

Mereka tetap setia dalam posisi itu untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Ya, sampai Zero kembali dibuat ketakutan.

Tangan halus yang digunakan untuk mengusap kepalanya kini terkulai begitu saja. Degup jantung dalam dekapan terasa lebih pelan. Juga aroma darah yang semakin pekat. Darah. Darah.. Yuuki?

Zero segera menjauh dari sang gadis. Ia menatap horor cairan merah kental yang keluar dari leher putih itu, mengotori pakaian Yuuki. Dan mulut si perak, menetes ke dagu dan mengalir ke kemeja putihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Maaf masih pendek, kena WB, lagi *sigh* tp kemungkinan ch depan cepet, mungkin :'u

 **Special thanks** buat **Naruhina Sri Alwas** | **Albino's Deer** | **BlueSky Shin** | **Hwang635** | **Versetta** | **irmina** | **broke lukas** | HamHam | Lunaria | **Ivyluppin** | siapa aja boleh | **NaokitaMirai** | hyo byung | **kumiko Ve** | **Kaname238 |** yuta | daimah | Reia

Buat **Kaname238** : 1. Awalnya make Blue Moon krn teringat lagu Monsta X berjudul sama 2. Masih rahasia perusahaan :v 3. Saya lagi krisis ide, males dan ujung2nya WB melanda 4. Semua ff saya charanya jg OOC, kalo gk OOC mereka gk bakal humuan ;w; 5. TwT ch kemarin itu ngetiknya butuh perjuangan banyak lho

Wkwk ch ini aneh bgt suer dah, btw ch dpn sepertinya lebih aneh :3

Silahkan riview demi kelangsungan cerita dan kesejahteraan saya x3


	7. Terror

Cat: _**Telepati**_

 _Prank_!

Zero menghantam cermin di hadapannya dengan kepalan kanan. Ia menatap tajam refleksinya yang terlihat berantakan.

Kulit pucat yang bertambah pucat. Bibir kering. Surai perak yang acak-acakan dan matanya yang bengkak juga memerah.

Ia terlihat sakit.

Ia merasa _sakit_.

Bukan fisik, tapi mentalnya. Ia bahkan tak merasakan apa-apa dari jemarinya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

 ** _Zero_**

Dua buah ametis kembali membola saat bayangannya kembali berubah menjadi Kaname. Ia kembali membenturkan tangannya kepada benda persegi itu.

Cermin yang tadinya retak kini menjadi kepingan kecil. Wajah Kaname menatap remeh dirinya dari balik belasan kepingan yang berserakan.

 ** _Zero_**

 ** _Zero~_**

 ** _Kau tidak bisa lari dariku, Zero._**

"DIAM!"

Zero menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangan, merah menodai perak, dan teriakan menggema di dalam kamar mandi asrama.

 **0o...o0**

 _My blood sweat and tears and_

 _My body mind and soul_

 _Know well that I am yours_

 _This is a spell that will punish me_

(Blood, Sweat and Tears - BTS)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zero terduduk lemas di lantai kamarnya yang terletak di asrama siang.

Ia kembali membolos.

Dalam dua minggu terakhir ini sudah terhitung lebih dari lima kali ia tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Hanya muncul ketika pergantian sesi _night_ _clas_ s. Itupun sebentar saja. Setelah membentak para _day class_ agar tersusun rapi dan tidak melewari garis, ia langsung pergi.

Yuuki sangat khawatir. Ia mencoba berbicara pada Zero, tp saudara tirinya itu terus saja menghindar dan mengelak. Ia bingung dan sangat ingin membantu. Sampai-sampai Yuuki menangis pada suatu malam. Tentu saja dengan _kebetulan_ Kaname- _senpai_ menghampirinya. Yuukipun bercerita tentang Zero dan 'tingkah mengkhwatirkannya', berharap Kaname dapat membantu.

 _Uhuk_!

Lagi. Tenggorokannya kembali terasa kering dan terbakar.

Ia menatap nanar sekelilingnya.

Pintu dan jendela kamar dilapisi oleh _hunter charm_.

Hampir tiga minggu ini ia tidak meminum darah. Semakin besar kemungkinannya jatuh lebih rendah.

Dengan tangan bergetar pemuda perak itu membuka botol kecil dan menuangkan beberapa keping _blood tablet_. Zero tanpa ragu menelan pil-pil putih itu, yang langsung ditolak oleh tubuhnya.

Perutnya seperti diremas dan isinya bagai diaduk. Hampir seperti semuanya naik lagi ke kerongkongan, dan Zero memuntahkan darah ke atas lantai kamarnya. Cairan merah pekat itu sangat kontras dengan keramik putih di bawahnya, mengalir pelan melewati sela-sela tipis antar keramik.

Keadaan Zero semakin terlihat buruk. Cairan merah di bibir, dagu dan bajunya juga sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya yang dingin dan kering.

Sulung Kiryuu itu merasa tubuhnya makin lemah. Pandangannya memburam. Kepalanya memberat. Napasnya pendek dan putus-putus.

Ia panik ketika kukunya perlahan memanjang, begitu pula dengan keempat gigi taring miliknya.

Zero ingin membuat kembali _hunter charm_ untuk menahan dirinya ditempat, namun sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti membeku. Ia hanya bisa berharap agar _hunter charm_ yang telah dipasangnya mampu menahan _level E_ miliknya.

 _Atau lebih baik lagi jika richijou menemukanku dan mengurungku di ruangan itu._

Manik ametis perlahan berubah menjadi merah terang dari balik kelopak yang menutup.

 _Jangan dia. Jangan sampai dirinya yang menemukanku!_

Doa Zero sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang. Karena.. ia tak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi jika Kuran Kaname yang menemukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Apa thor? Udah TBC aja?! Muke gile lu! Gw nunggu dari anak kucing baru lahir sampai si kucing udh cukup umur, kawin, perutnya membuncit terus melahirkan! '-' o.o :V

Umm, saya hanya bisa meminta maap krn wordnya dikit. Tp kalian jgn pandang jumlah wordnya dan maksud chapnya yg mungkin tidak tersampaikan dg baik dan benar, tp pandanglah usaha authornya yg ngetik ini dlm keadaan sakit perut gara2 kebanyakan mkn sambel, dan doakan biar dia gk mencr*t.


	8. Chapter 8

masih bingung ngasih judul chapnya :u

 **o0o...o0o**

 ** _Don't tell no lie_**

 ** _You can't deny_**

 ** _The beast inside_**

 **Salah satu ruang kelas _Day Class_**

"Ah, sial! Buku paketnya ketinggalan."

Seorang siswa berkacamata menggaruk kepalanya gusar. Hah, padahal ia sudah yakin memasukkan semua buku untuk pelajaran hari ini ke dalam tasnya tadi malam. Ia kembali mengobrak-abrik tas birunya, tapi tetap tak ketemu juga.

"Sudah, kau kembali saja ke asrama untuk mengambilnya. Sebentar lagi juga istira-"

Ding Dong

"..hat. Kan? Aku ke kantin dulu, _jaa_ ~"

Teman sebangku siswa itu langsung saja menuju kantin untuk berburu makanan sebagai pengisi perutnya yang lapar.

"Haissh menyebalkan. Setidaknya temani aku untuk mengambilnya. Dasar. Awas saja dia."

Siswa berkacamata itu menggerutu kesal. Temannya sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia menatap sedih perutnya yang juga lapar.

"Jarak asrama lumayan jauh juga. Ck." Ia pun berlari ke luar kelas untuk menuju _Sun Dorm_.

.

.

.

Setelah berlari sekuat tenaga dan menjelaskan situasinya secepat pada satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang asama agar diperbolehkan masuk, siswa tadi pun berhasil sampai di depan kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Hahh.. hahh.. ini.. melelahkan juga." Ia menyeka keringat di dahi dengan napas yang memburu. Ia berharap akan sempat ke kantin dan makanan di sana masih tersisa.

Tangannya akan memegang knop pintu, namun sebelum sempat memutar benda itu telinganya menangkap sebuah rintihan.

"E-eh..?"

Manik coklatnya membulat. "A-apa itu?"

Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara.

"A-aku salah dengar ya?"

 _"Ughh.. argh.."_

"Hii!" Ia berjengit di tempat. Ia mulai berkomat-kamit membaca mantra. Namun tetap saja mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Ia takut, tapi penasaran juga.

Langkah kakinya pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"...kamar Kiryuu?" Memantapkan hati, ia pun menempelkan salah satu daun telinganya pada pintu kamar.

Dan?

Wajahnya pias ketika benar suara rintihan itu berasal dari kamar Zero.

Segera tangannya memutar knop pintu, tapi terkunci. Ia juga mengetuk -bahkan menggedor pintu namun yang di dalam tidak memjawab. Hanya suara itu bertambah nyaring.

"Kiryuu- _kun_! Buka pintunya! Oi, K-Kiryuu? Kau di dalam? Kau kenapa?!"

Kakinya bergerak resah dan keringatnya bertambah banyak. Satu yang melintas dipikirannya. Menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

.

Kedua kakinya kembali berlari. Menuruni tangga, melewati gerbang dan menghasilkan tatapan tanya dari penjaga. Sesekali ia akan menabrak seseorang dan mulutnya akan berseru "Maaf!" Ia acuhkan teman-temannya yang memanggil, bahkan gurunya yang menegur agar tidak berlarian di koridor.

Batinnya resah sekali.

Ia khawatir.

 _Apa yang ada di dalam kamar itu memang Kiryuu? Apa benar itu suara Kiryuu?_

Meskipun tidak terlalu dekat dengan sang _prefect_ ia menganggap Zero sebagai teman. Tentu saja. Sudah hampir setengah tahun mereka sekelas. Lagi pula bukan seperti Zero adalah orang jahat meskipun perangainya memang agak buruk. Tapi.. ia sedikit mengerti mengapa si perak seperti itu.

Ditinggalkan kedua orang tua sejak kecil bukanlah perkara mudah, iya kan?

 _Aku harap aku hanya salah dengar. Bahwa semua yang tadi itu hanya imajinasiku saja._

Ia berhenti tiba-tiba di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Sepatunya menghasilnya bunyi decitan keras. Tanpa aba-aba tangannya langsung membuka pintu kayu itu, masa bodoh dengan sopan santun.

Brak!

" _R-Ri_ _jichou_!"

 **JustanadorableZero-chan**

 ** _Moon Dormitory_**

Keributan kecil terjadi di dalam asrama bulan. Mata setiap penghuni di sana terpaksa terbuka lebih awal karena hidung mereka yang tajam mencium aroma darah.

Aroma darah yang manis, unik dan asalnya tidak jauh.

 _'Darah Kiryuu'_

Hanabusa menyipitkan matanya, keningnya mengerut dan tangannya mengepal.

Ia mengenal bau darah ini dimana-mana. Hanya satu orang. Si _hunter_ sialan itu.

Pertengkarannya dengan Zero terkadang berhasil menyimpratkan beberapa tetes darah. Jadi dugaannya tidak mungkin salah.

"...sa. Oi, Hanabusa!"

Si pirang terlonjak. Ia menatap sepupunya yang melihatnya menyelidik.

"Kau tahu sesuatu?" Akatsuki berkata pelan.

Perasimpangan siku-siku seketika muncul di kening Hanabusa. "Hei, jangan selalu anggap aku sebagai sumber masalah! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hal ini."

Akatsuki menghela napas. Ia membawa tangan kirinya menyisiri rambut jingga kecoklatan. "Itu.. hal yang bagus, juga buruk."

Sekarang Hanabusa benar-benar kesal. Tidak cukupkah menuduh dirinya? Sekarang si jingga berharap kalau ia yang benar-benar jadi _tersangka_.

"Apa maksudmu itu, Akatsuki?!"

Akatsuki mengalihkan wajahnya dan menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela ruang depan _Moon Dorm_.

"Bagus, karena kau tidak menambah daftar kesalahanmu dan tidak dihukum untuk sekian kalinya oleh Kaname- _sama_."

Hanabusa menyilangkan tangannya di dada, menunggu perkataan selanjutnya.

"..buruk, karena sekarang kita tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi sekarang ini."

Manik _teal_ kembali tidak fokus saat mendengat itu. Sang empunya kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Akatsuki melirik sepupunya lewat ujung mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaname menyesap kecil teh yang dicampur dangan tablet darah, kemudian meletakkan cankir porselen putih dengan suara kecil.

Ekspresi di wajah tampan itu tenang seperti biasa, berbanding terbalik dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku telah meminta _mereka_ dan beberapa vampir tingkat B untuk berjaga di dekat pintu keluar dan menahan siswa yang ingin _kabur_." Takuma melapor pada presiden _Moon Dorm_ dengan wajah khawatir.

"... _mereka_ , kecuali Shiki."

Kaname mengangguk mendengar penjelasan dari tangan kanannya. Manik merah kecoklatan itu masih setia menjelajah tumpukan berkas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Begitukah? Tak apa. Kerja bagus. Kau boleh kembali dan pastikan tak ada satu pun yang menyelinap keluar."

"..baik."

Kaname kali ini memberi perhatiannya pada Takuma. "Ada apa? Keberatan tentang sesuatu?"

Takuma lekas menggelang. "T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

Sang _pureblood_ menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau.. apa kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu, Kaname?"

Kaname tersenyum kecil melihat wajah gundah pemuda dari klan Ichijou itu. Si pirang pasti _mencium_ sesuatu yang _amis_. Sesuatu yang berhungan dengan dirinya..

dan Zero.

Takuma pura-pura tidak tahu. Kaname juga yakin ia tak sengaja tahu. Pemuda itu bukan tipe orang yang suka mengorek rahasia orang lain. Tak seperti si pirang satunya yang terlalu dipenuhi rasa penasaran.

Tapi Kaname tak ambil pusing. Mereka cukup mengerti untuk tak mencampuri urusan pribadinya. Bahkan Hanabusa tak terdengar mencari masalah dengan Zero belakangan ini. Itu artinya, ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak melewati _pembatas_.

"Aku rasa Kaien- _san_ bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri. Tapi tentu saja aku akan membantu jika diperlukan."

Mendengar jawaban Kaname, Takuma pun membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan undur diri.

.

.

.

Takuma menutup pintu ruangan Kaname dengan perlahan.

"Ah.. aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja."

Ia kemudian menuju kamarnya untuk memeriksa keadaan Shiki sebelum berkeliling asrama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


End file.
